


You, me and a movie

by impala4maggie



Series: Robron week 2017 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Day 5, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Robron Week 2017, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala4maggie/pseuds/impala4maggie
Summary: Robert tries to read in bed and Aaron tries to distract him.For Robron week 2017Day 5: Pillow talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron week 2017  
> Day 5: Pillow talk

Robert adjusted the lamp and turned to page 15 of his book. He doesn’t get the chance to read much. He loved reading before going to sleep but he had to change his evening routine when he moved in with Aaron. 

Every evening he sat in bed and opened a book with every intention of reading it. Then Aaron would come into the room with only a towel on and distract him with more exciting activities. 

Tonight was no exception. He tried not to look at Aaron as he climbed into bed. 

“What you reading?” Aaron asked.

“Re-reading The Lord of the Rings.” Robert said still pretending to read.

“Precious is it?” Aaron said in his best Gollum voice.

“Who’s that supposed to be?” Robert asked. He found Aaron’s nerdy side rather sexy but would never tell Aaron this. 

“My impression is perfect. Have you even seen the movies?”

“Not recently, I prefer the books. Can I tell you a secret? I fell asleep during the third movie so I’ve never seen the ending.” Robert’s never told that to anyone before. 

“That’s impossible.” Aaron said. He looked surprised. 

“But true.”

“Then I know what we’re doing tonight. Just give me a few minutes to get everything ready.’’ Aaron winked and then climbed out of bed.

“I’m so confused. Don’t tell me you have an elf costume.” Robert said.

Aaron started laughing hysterically. “No, but now I know what you want for your birthday. I’m going to make popcorn so that we can watch The Lord of the Rings box set I bought Liv for Christmas.”

“I thought you didn’t like watching TV before bed?”

“Who said we were going to sleep after the movie.” Aaron said as he left the room.

Robert put the book down and smiled. Maybe he should start reading at work.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
